


Adamant

by MorningRed



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Definitely running with the idea that the Diamond ships combine to form a giant mecha, Gen, Homeworld - Freeform, maybe the crystal gems will show up idk, more of a Voltron fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRed/pseuds/MorningRed
Summary: While the Voltron Coalition struggles to deliver the killing bite on the remnants of Haggar’s forces, the Great Diamond Authority quietly prepares to make their own bid for power against the Galra- and as Voltron learns more and more about the planet-harvesting gem race, they will need to make the difficult decision in who is the greater threat.





	Adamant

Blue light radiated out from the back of the palanquin, its curtains transparent and drawn, and its spider-like legs folded neatly under its foundation. The massive, hooded figure sitting regally within it was finely illuminated. A diamond, cut into the shape of an inverted kite, was nestled firmly in her chest. It devoured every light source and reflected blue in turn, glittering with different values as the figure shifted in her perfectly sized seat. A smaller, humanoid figure with her hair gracefully swept over her eyes and a pearl at her chest stood still at the edge of the palanquin, silent. The grand hall was lit by gentle indigo lanterns mounted on great, intricate columns, which supported the vast ceiling above. Large diamond-shaped windows sat side by side each other, granting a view of the barren planet beyond, where liquid-winged beings summoned great swaths of water to subjugate the earth below in the effort to form canyons. Back inside the hall, broad-shouldered soldiers lined every exit, and every possible pathway to the great palanquin. At the very back of the hall, the symbol of four diamonds gleamed authoritatively, visible at every angle. The white diamond above. A yellow diamond to the left. A blue diamond to the right. And a pink diamond below. The blue diamond shone stronger than the others, signaling the main proprietress of the domain at hand.

Every gem, every structure, every architectural plan was for her. Blue Diamond.

And her shadow stretched on and on in the main hall, and over the small group of Alteans. White cloth was thrown over it to make it more presentable. And Alfor, in red paladin armor, looked firmly ahead at the empress, betraying no sign of nervousness. He glanced at one of the windows, and took solace in seeing even just the edge of the Red Lion’s muzzle peaking outward. These were the conditions- only one paladin on the planet of K-186, and only then would Blue Diamond accept their offer in diplomacy. Not that they could form Voltron at the moment anyways. Zarkon was still on Daibazaal, studying the Rift with Honerva.

So the Altean king trusted his guards to keep him safe, though he doubted any true aggression. Although Gemkind was highly advanced, the likes of Altea and the Galra were safely and securely ahead. He and Blue Diamond had been speaking for a while now, struggling to reach a compromise- the Voltron Coalition was insisting on Homeworld to refrain from colonizing planets with organic life, a difficult task given that the planets with said life often were the kind with the richest resources. He watched Blue Diamond, from time to time, turn her head at another small, feminine, blue-colored Gem. Her face was half covered by hair, and judging by the azure gem on their throat, she looked to be a Sapphire, in deep concentration no less. And at seemingly no response, Blue Diamond would shift her head back to Alfor. He was unsure what the Diamond was looking for, but nevertheless, he had other things to focus on.

Alfor wanted to accommodate Homeworld’s needs, and he sensed coming to a solution in this meeting despite him holding the ultimate trump card. As Zarkon had reminded him, Voltron would be able to easily compete with most anything the Diamonds had to offer. Yet, Alfor had always been reluctant to rely purely on Voltron’s power to achieve his ends, and even now, in the face of planet-killers, he wanted to maintain peace. It was a difficult task given the gems’ natural disdain for organic life, but he was making steady progress in reaching a compromise- he had already led them to an agreement on not to colonize planets with intelligent life, though Blue Diamond was finding just about every loophole possible.

“... and so while we do find the parameters of only colonizing planets with unintelligent life reasonable, I ask that you define ‘unintelligent’ in more specific terms. Even the most basic of life forms are capable of building rudimentary ‘civilizations’ and communicating.”

Loopholes such as this one. Alfor paused, unsure. The discussion of what constituted intelligent life was a debate that continually raged across the eons, and he didn’t trust the Diamonds to use their own discretion. Blue Diamond seemed to sense weakness, and gently added,

“And, of course, should a species grow intelligent during colonization efforts, we must insist that our colony still stands. We will not leave thousands of years of resources and planning to the whims of evolution.”

Once again, Alfor became unsure. Who was he to allow the Diamonds to steal a species’ planet from them, to shatter the chance of ever rearning the stars before they ever realize that they might want to visit them? But he couldn’t get ahead of himself yet- the red paladin wracked his brain, and decided to settle for first establishing the most basic level of ‘intelligence’.

But he had barely opened his mouth to speak before the small Sapphire abruptly came alive, hand shooting upward. Blue Diamond seemed to tense in anticipation, and without even glancing at Alfor, the monarch lowered her great hand for the Sapphire to step upon. The smaller gem seemed almost giddy at what must have been an honor, and Blue Diamond rose her hand by her face, a clear indication of her desire for this conversation to be private. The Sapphire shielded her mouth with her hands, and whispered whatever her news was to the grand being before her.

Blue Diamond smiled.

Alfor felt a chill run through him, and as the empress let down the Sapphire once more, he had a feeling that the door to diplomacy had just been slammed shut. The view of Red’s muzzle was obliterated by closing curtains, and the hall darkened as natural light was purged in favor of the glow of the lanterns. Hospitality was, obviously, no longer needed. Blue Diamond spoke, voice resolved.

“Circumstances have changed. We will speak no more of this matter. I revoke any and all deals made during this meeting. Homeworld will continue to colonize as planned, intelligent species or no. I ask that you leave immediately.”

Shock jolted through Alfor’s being, and he shot up in his chair. The soldier gems by Blue Diamond’s palanquin tensed, and he spoke, “May I ask why you have changed your mind so suddenly?! You understand that if you continue to colonize indiscriminately, I will have no choice but to assemble Voltron, and we _will_ stop you.”

For the first time throughout the meeting, Blue Diamond pulled back her hood, just enough so that he could see the look in her eyes- even her pupils were diamond-shaped. It became abundantly clear that she was amused with him. Alfor’s communicator rang, and the empress shifted her sight toward the device on his arm.

“No,” She murmured, and her gaze became almost sympathetic. “I don’t think it will be around to stop anyone.”

Dread, cold and powerful, filled Alfor’s entire being, and he started backing away from the table as he answered the communicator. “It’s Alfor.” He said, eyes on the soldier gems. Zarkon’s gravelly voice called out on the other end.

“Alfor? It’s Zarkon. Please, come quickly. Honerva has fallen ill, on the verge of death... I- I should have listened to you about the Rift. Please old friend, I need to speak to you.”

Ice clawed at Alfor’s throat and he whirled, motioning for his guards to follow him out. The soldier gems parted for him, the ones closest by the door stalking him out before slamming the hall’s doors shut. Outside, the Red Lion roared to life, and it was not long before the vessel had launched off the ground and out the dying planet’s atmosphere, into the stars and out to doom Voltron for millennia to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for giving this a chance! Ive always thought this kind of crossover was dying to happen, especially given Homeworld’s behaviors out in space. This fic, not including the prologue, takes place long after the events of Steven Universe.


End file.
